Demons from the Past
by invisidreamer
Summary: Yusuke is your average teenager, who happens to be a spirit detective. He's done a few cases, and caught a few nasty demons, but will he be able to handle a new one... one which he himself created? ((Rated for Violence))
1. Prologue: History

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the character Kasumi. She is my character! Got it?! ******************************************************* 
    
    Yusuke Urameshi, 14 years old, was a teen delinquent
    until one selfless act changed his life... by ending it! When he
    died saving a little kid from a speeding car, the afterlife didn't
    know what to do with him, so they decided to give him a
    chance to come back to life. Koenma assigned Yusuke to raise
    a "spirit egg" - a mysterious creature which grows based on
    its owner's psyche. Unfortuneatly, a fateful turn of events
    forced to throw the egg into the fire to save Kieko, an old
    childhood friend, and dare we say, girlfriend? By doing this he
    destroyed the egg and thought he had forgone his chance to
    return to life, but Koenma let him return for saving Kieko
    without hesitation. So Yusuke's back and living life again,
    "enjoying" his new position as Spirit Detective. He's been on
    a few missions, sometimes barely coming out on top, and
    gaining a few friends along the way, but one of the most
    trying events may be yet to come... 


	2. Chp 1: The new case

Disclaimer: I own nothing! *sniff*  
************************************************************  
Yusuke Urameshi wanders down the street, once   
more ditching school. He looked at the people around him,   
some giving him odd looks. He was starting to get annoyed.   
"Damn! What am I? Some kind of display?!" he shouted. This  
only made people stare even more. He sighs, and continues  
walking until he bumps into a few punks from Kasanegafuchi  
Junior High, who apparentlywanted a rematch for the fight  
the day before. Yusuke chuckles a little. I'd been hoping for   
a little action. He thought dropping back into a fighting   
stance. The guys grit their teeth and came at him from all   
sides, but as they soon found out, they were no match for   
him as he slammed them into the ground in a matter of   
minutes. He sighs. "That went way to qui..." He stops when he   
spots Hiei and Kurama staring at him from the entrance to an   
alley. Botan and Kuwabara were there as well. He walks over,  
shoving his hands in his pocket on the way. "What's up? Having  
a party without me?" he joked, a huge grin on his face, but   
lost it quickly when he realized no one was smiling. "What's the   
matter?"  
"There's been an massacre." Botan said sololmly.   
"What?!"  
"Some unknown demon slaughtered about thirty or fourty   
people the other night in a small town just south of here.   
They created a large storm that destroyed the building the   
people were in, killing all of them." Botan explained.  
"How do you know it was a demon then?"  
"Some of the people had been impaled by crystallized air." Hiei  
says slowly. He was glaring at the ground.  
"What's your problem?"  
"I only know of one kind of demon that can crystallize air." He  
replied. "And they aren't to be taken lightly."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Kuwabara asks confused.  
"It means that we think we are dealing with a sky demon, a  
rare demon that only creeps up ever two thousand years or  
so." Kurama answered. "They have the ability to control the   
air and the weather, proving very dangerous when angry.  
Some have been known to destroy entire worlds when  
upset. This one is still young considering that the spears were   
easily broken and dissolved after a couple of hours."  
"A COUPLE OF HOURS?!" Kuwabara shouted. "THAT'S LONG  
ENOUGH MAN!"  
"Cool it Kuwabara!" Yusuke growls, covering his ears. "You're  
so damn loud! So," He says turning to Botan, "How do we deal  
with this?"  
"We try and find the demon and capture it, just like any other   
demon you've fought, only much harder."  
"Well that sounds like fun." He says sarcastically. "Any particular  
reason why the whole gang is here?" He asks, glancing over  
Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama. Kuwabara looks back at him. "I'm  
here to make sure you don't get yourself killed before I have a  
chance to beat you!"  
"Actually, we need his help in finding where the demon is. Your  
demon locator is useful, but it can't pinpoint the demon when  
it is riding the wind." Botan says with a laugh. Kuwabara snorts.  
"Okay... what about you two?"  
"Why I'm coming is none of your business." Hiei snaps. Yusuke   
frowns.  
"Geez, bite my head off why don'tcha."  
"Don't mind Hiei. He's had a few unpleasant run ins with a sky   
demon before. As for me, I'm just coming for the experience.  
As I said before, sky demons are rare and I wouldn't mind seeing  
one."  
"Alright... so when do we leave?"  
"Whenever you're ready."   
"Well then let's g... Oh damn!"  
"What?"  
"Botan.. can you cover for me? I was supposed to go to the movies  
with Keiko again..."  
"Yusuke..."  
"Thanks!" Yusuke shouts, running off.  
"Urameshi wait for me!" Kuwabara yells, running after him. Hiei sighs.  
"Well Kurama... It seems we're babysitting again."  
"So it does." Kurama replies, and they both run after them. It was  
Botan's turn to sigh now. "Yusuke..."   
*****************************************************************  
That's all! Short I know... but oh well! Ja ne till next time! 


	3. Chp 2: The new girl

Here's Chp. 2! Hehe... short again... school takes to much of my time... *sigh* Anyway... I own nothing with the exception of my character Kasumi... WHO COMES IN THIS CHP.!!! YAY!!! Anyway... R&R and enjoy!  
**********************************************************************************************  
The rain falls slow and steady on the small district of Sorashura. Smoke rises from the still smoldering piles of rubble, that had once been a prospering city. Bodies lay strewn in an odd pattern, as if they had been caught in a whirlpool or wind. Many lay holding their throats as if suffocating, while others clutched at gaping holes where they had been run through by what seemed to have been some sort of spear, even though there was no eveidence. Yusuke satnds surveying some of the damage. "Damn...!" He looks back at the hunched form sitting around the corner of one of the few remaining buildings, shuddering violently. "GET IT TOGETHER KUWABARA!" He yells, extremely pissed off. Kuwabara looks as if he's having a panic attack. They're everywhere! It's worse the the Genkai's field!" Hiei pops up just off to the left. "And so you just sit there like a frightened dog..."  
"I'M NOT A DOG! I'LL KILL YOU PIPSQUEEK!!!" He shouts, jumping up and shaking his fist.  
"Go ahead and try fool." Hiei replies calmly. Kuwabara turns crimson with anger as he lifts his hands and releases his spirit sword. "YOU DIE SHORTY!!!" He shouts rushing at Hiei and swining his sword with enormous power, only to find himself lying face down in the mud with Hiei standing on top of him. "Idiot."  
"WHY YOU!!! GET THE HELL..."  
"SHUT UP ALREADY AND CALM DOWN!!! I think I hear something..." Yusuke interrupts, starting to walk cautiously toward a half destroyed house. The sound of crying reached his ears as he came closer, abruptly stopping when he reached the broken door frame. "Hello? Someone there?" He asks, stepping caustiously inside. A shivering figure sat in the shadows of the corner, curled up into a tight ball. Yusuke takes a couple steps toward the person, holding out his hand to help them up, but pulls back when the figure cringes. Kuwabara had come up behind Yusuke and was looking at the figure curiously. Hiei stood watching silently from the doorway. "Hey... You okay? You're not hurt or anything are you?" Yusuke asks gently. The figure lifts their head, gazing at him with cool grey eyes that shone through the darkness. "Who are you?" The figure asks.  
"Urameshi. Yusuke Urameshi. And you are...?" The figure lowers it's head, replying softly. "Ashura. Kasumi Ahsura." Meanwhile, Kuwabara looked like he was about to have another panic attack. Yusuke glances at him, raising an eyebrow. "I thought I told you to cool it. What's the matter this time?"  
"I'm gettin' a creepy feeling off that girl man... it's sorta like the feeling I got off of Rando, only larger and ... different somehow... I can't pplace it though."  
"Well you just keep an eye on her then!"  
"That's what she's doin'!"  
"Huh?" Yusuke turns, noticing that Kasumi's cloudy eyes were watching Kuwabara intently. Unmoving, unchanging they seemed to pierce right through as if staring into his very soul and judging what she saw there. Kuwabara shudders and Yusuke shifts uncomfortably as her gaze shifts to him and then Hiei. After a moment, Hiei's voice penetrates the unnerving silence. "That's enough. We didn't come here to hold a staring contest with some child." He snaps, scowling at them. Kasumi blinks a few times before looking back at Yusuke. "Who are they?"  
"Oh, this is Kuwabara and the snapping turtle's name is..."  
"None of your business, and if you ever want to live to see Kieko again Yusuke I suggest you watch your tongue." Hiei stops leaning on the door frame and turns to leave. "Come, we must finish this quickly. I have other things I need to be doing than playing detective with the likes of you," and with that he jumps up onto a nearby tree branch and disappears. Kasumi stares after him as the sky darkens and the rain falls harder. Yusuke looks slightly perturbed. "He's a real bundle of fun that one..." he says, looking back at Kasumi. "Ah... don't worry about it. We should probably get going though... Here, let's get you someplace dry, and... maybe get something to eat." He laughs slightly as his stomach growls. Kasumi smiles, but Kuwabara remains stone faced. There was something wrong about her, he knew it... Kasumi stands up, stepping from the corner revealing her to be a girl about their age. Her lengthy silver-blonde hair cascaded around her slim shoulders, framing her small, pale, and childlike face, making her eyes seem all the more distant and limitless. A white tattered rag that looked like the remains of a simple dress a small girl might wear adorned her slender figure. Since she had been sitting in the debris in the rain she was somewhat filthy, having deep gashes all along her legs and a large wound in her left shoulder. Despite this she was smiling softly. Yusuke stares at her a moment, mouth a gape, then snaps out of it and walks out, Kuwabara following shortly with a mummur that sounded like 'I don't know about this...' Kasumi stands there a few seconds more, still smiling softly, the her smile hardens, becoming a fiendish grin. Her eyes narrow as lightning flashes above her. "At last I've found you, Yusuke Urameshi, Spirit Detective of Earth..." 


	4. Chp 3: Minor difficulties

It was a normal week at school. Yusuke showed up only when badgered by Kieko, Kurama was causing everyone to be envious with his intelligence, Kuwabara was giving out his constant threats about beating Urameshi. Nothing had really changed since they had found her... except the weather... "AAAAACKKKK!!!!"   
  
"Quick! Get back inside!"  
  
"What is up with this?! I thought it was forecasted for sunshine!"  
  
"The weather has really been tripped out of late... some freak air current or something probably."  
  
"I wish it would stop... I have a date with Miroku this weekend!"  
  
This was the kind of thing they were hearing all over town. No one really knew the reason for the odd weather patterns that had concetrated around the area. Yusuke had talked to Botan and she had gone to the spirit world to find out if there was something behind it, maybe the same demon they had missed previously. Yusuke in the meantime was to do a little investigating of his own and see if he could find anything else odd around town, and also to keep an eye on Kasumi, who might still be a target. She was staying at Kuwabara's house for the moment, much to both their disliking. Hopefully they wouldn't kill each other before they could figure out what was going on.   
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU ODDBALL!!!!"  
  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING ODDBALL YOU PERVERT!!!!"  
  
"I DIDN'T MEAN IT HONEST!!!"  
  
"LIKE HELL YOU DIDN'T! SNEAKING A PEEK WHILE I'M IN THE BATH!!! HOW COULD YOU?!"  
  
"OWWW!! STOP THROWING THINGS AT ME!!"  
  
"I WILL WHEN YOU APOLOGIZE!!"  
  
"I'M OOOWWWWWW SORRY!!!"  
  
Kasumi throws one last thing at him, hitting him squarely in the back of his head and then stomps back into the bathroom, slamming the door. Kuwabara gets up, grumbling and massaging the back of his head.   
  
"Damn girl..." He trails off when he notices Yusuke staring at him.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"That was what I was gonna ask."  
  
"It's NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"  
  
"Like it's not! I supposed to make sure she's comfortable until we get this taken care of and find her a new home!"  
  
"WELL WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO STAY HERE!"  
  
"Because Hiei doesn't like her and I wouldn't trust him anyway, Kurama doesn't have time and Kieko would freak if she stayed with me!"  
  
"Why can't we find her a hotel room?!"  
  
"Because we need some one to guard her! We couldn't help her if she was attacked on the other side of town!"  
  
"Fine... has Botan come back yet?"  
  
"No... She's been gone for a little while now. I suppose I'm starting to worry."  
  
"I think she'll be fine. What we need to worry about is who that girl really is."  
  
"You mean Kasumi?"  
  
"DUH! She sets off some major warnings."  
  
"I haven't sensed anything off her. She has the same level of spirit energy as everyone else, and she has done anything yet. Except maybe throw things at you." Yusuke says with a slight laugh.  
  
"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Kuwabara shouts.  
  
"Okay okay... calm down. I came over to check and make sure you hadn't killed each other and because we need to investigate something downtown."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You remember that old abandoned music store right?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well lately I've been hearing something inside whenever I go past it."  
  
"So.. maybe someone finally bought the dump."  
  
"Someone with an unusually high spirit level."  
  
"Oh... so?"  
  
Yusuke sighs in exasperation. "So we should go check it out! For all we know that could be the demon we're after!"  
  
"ALRIGHT!" Whadawe do about that pitcher in the bathroom?"  
  
"We'll leave her a note and some take-out. Come on."  
  
They leave, scawling a quick note that they'll be back later and Kasumi should stay put. Kuwabara shudders as they leave.   
  
"What?" Yusuke asks.  
  
"I had this really creepy feeling all of a sudden. Like someone wanted us dead... and badly."  
  
"That's good to know. Come on..." He says pulling him along quickly, not noticing the flashing pair of gray eyes watching them closely from an upstairs window.  
  
*************************************************  
  
That's all folks! Please see disclaimers under bio and all that fun stuff... and now that you've read the latest part of my story... GO REVIEW! NOW! DON'T JUST SIT THERE! GO NOW! REVIEW! STOP READING AND GO REVIEW!!!!!!!1 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
